Forever and Always
by StarMaidenWarrior
Summary: Lisanna knew it was time. She needed to find her place in this life again. She will always have her precious love one even when they don't need her. But she will always love them. Forever and always...


Forever and Always

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it characters or the songs. They all belong to Hiro Mashima.

Warning: Feels! Use of language *cough*Gajeel*cough*!

Also, please listen to Fairy Tail Ending 8 Song "Don't Think, Feel!" while reading this. I have to play it on loop while writing this.

"Talking"

 _Thought_

 **Flashback/Memories**

* * *

(7 Years Ago -Not counting the time 7-year time skip)

" **Hey Natsu, we'll always be best friends, right?" asked a 10-year-old girl. She looked at boy sitting beside her.**

 **The young girl has short white hair that reached down to her ears which compliments her pale skin. Her clear blue eyes shined with innocence and kindness. She wore a short-sleeve, knee-length pink dress that has a red collar and buttons running down the middle. She wore red shoes to complete her outfit.**

 **The boy, Natsu, beside her had short, messy, somewhat spiky salmon hair and black eyes which compliments his light tan skin. He wore a long-sleeve red tunic with small white buttons running down the middle. A white sash was tied around his waist like a belt. He had tan pants reaching down to his calves and on his feet were maroon shoes. What stands out more, however, was the white, scale patterned scarf around his neck. A precious gift from someone important to him.**

 **The boy turned his head, "Of course Lisanna! You are my first friend and my first best friend! You believe in me about Igneel and dragons when no one didn't! You stayed by my side then and you stayed by my side now. I couldn't think anyone else who would be my best friend!"**

 **The huge, toothy smile Natsu gave to Lisanna made her smile just as huge as his.**

" **What about Happy? I mean, you can't have two best friends," Lisanna said, slightly teasing.**

" **I mean! Well...Happy is my guy best friend! And you're my girl best friend! So I can have two best friends!" Natsu yelled, blushing and averting his eyes.**

 **Lisanna giggled at the adorableness.** _ **Oh Natsu, sometimes you are too easy to tease.**_

" **Anyways, why bring this up? You never really ask anything like this before," Natsu, after managing to will his blush down, looked back at the young girl, curiosity painted his face.**

 **The girl in question averted her eyes back towards the setting sun. It was her favorite time of the day when the sun sets at the horizon, giving the sky a fiery glow. She didn't know why she asked. She felt as though she needed to like the relationship she has with the boy beside her might change.**

 **Lisanna shook her head and turned back to face Natsu once more, "I don't know why I asked, but I guess I want to know if our friendship will last. I didn't really have a lot of friends where I used to live and this is kind of new for me."**

 **Natsu grinned, "Well don't worry about it. I am new at this too and so far; we are doing great together! You, me, and Happy are going to be best friends forever no matter what happens!" He added a fist pump as an emphasis to his declaration.**

 **Lisanna softly smiled.** _ **No matter what happens, huh?**_

" **Then, we will be best friends. Not just best friends but a family too!" She exclaimed back with equal excitement.**

 **The young girl quickly looked around and spotted some yellow flowers. Her blue eyes brighten as she picks two from their patch. Natsu watched her confusingly as she carefully woven each yellow flower with her delicate fingers.**

 **After some time, Lisanna let out a triumph cry and she presented two yellow flower rings. She gave one to Natsu, who still looked confused. Lisanna smiled, "These are our friendship rings. Did you know yellow flowers mean friendship, trust, compassion, and respect? I think these will be perfect for us!"**

 **Natsu's black eyes widen with excitement. He snatched the ring and slides it onto his forefinger. He noticed that it fits exactly around his finger. "This is awesome! Now we have something that bonds us to be best friends forever!"**

 **Lisanna giggled as she slides her own ring onto her finger. "Yeah! Forever and always!"**

 **The two young children hugged each other with smiles so large that they might as well burst. The setting sun glowed around them like it was enveloping the promise the two made. A promise that will forever hold until one of them decide to break its ties.**

* * *

(Present Time)

Lisanna, now 17 years-old, sadly smiled at the precious memory as she held a small bottle containing a stem shaped ring surrounded by yellow petals.

She grown since then; she was about as tall as her elder sister, Mirajane, and her womanly assets were full and curvy. Covering her body was a short-sleeve pink blouse with lavender accents under a long-sleeve white jacket. She wore blue jeans and white sandals. Her white short hair now reached down to her shoulders which compliments her snowy white skin. Her blue eyes once innocence and kind are now filled with wisdom, compassion, and longing.

A longing for a friend she once and still held dear to her heart and soul.

 _I couldn't blame you though for moving on. Two years was a long time to be hung over._

The five years after their promise was precious to Lisanna. They spend almost every day together along with Happy and the rest of the Guild. They cried, laughed, fight, and celebrate together. It was truly the most precious memories Lisanna held. Everything was perfect until the day "she died."

Two years ago, she and her elder brother and sister, Elfman and Mirajane, went on a S-Class mission to stop a gigantic beast and evacuate the village it was terrorizing. The beast proved to be more powerful that even Mirajane, who was known as the dark, powerful Demon Mirajane, had troubled in subduing. It only got worse when Elfman tried to use Take-Over Magic on the beast only to have it backfire and lose control over his senses. Lisanna tried to get her elder brother back to his senses by reminding him of his family and friends.

Unfortunately, it only worked after she was fatally attacked by her own brother.

Lisanna couldn't remember what she was feeling then. She heard her sister yelling, but she felt she was floating. She couldn't move nor hear after that because the next thing she knew; she woke up in a different world.

Edolas…

A world like her own world with the same people, but not entirely the same. There was no magic except for the ones in stones, weapons, or capsules. Everything around her was different and it felt so wrong.

 _I want to go home._

That was her prayer until she faced reality, a reality that she can't go back home no matter how hard she prays, a reality that she will never see her family and her best friend again. No matter how hard she tried to live as the Lisanna from Edolas, no matter how hard she smiles, no matter how many times she sucked up her tears and pain, no matter how many times she told herself this was for the best; she could never be Lisanna from Edolas.

 _I want to go home and see my family._

After two agonizing years living in Edolas, running away from Fairy Tail Hunters, and pretending to be someone she's not, her prayers were answered. Lights engulf parts of the land; anything magical are returning to Earthland. Along with the Earthland Fairy Tail, Lisanna was also coming. She was sad to leave, but she knew she couldn't live as a lie anymore. She couldn't be their Lisanna, but she will always love them.

After landing back on Earthland, she immediately searches for her love ones she dearly missed all those two years. The two years that she lost and can never get back.

Before she could go any further, she was captured by a small black Exceed; Pantherlily was his name. He dragged her back to the people she was looking for, the people who became her family ever since she set foot in Fairy Tail.

Her blue eyes stared straight into a pair of bewildered olive eyes. Eyes that Lisanna couldn't forget even if she tries to.

 _Natsu..._

With a sob and smile, she lunged towards Natsu.

Her Natsu. Her best friend. The one she misses and love the most.

Sitting up, she cried out, "Finally...I can finally see you again...my Natsu." She hugged him and cried. Her tears of happiness and relief mixed with the rain cascading everyone.

Lisanna should have hold on longer because that was one of the only times she will ever be with Natsu.

After the whole Edolas incident and celebrating her welcome back to Fairy Tail, they didn't spend time together anymore. Granted both of them were busy with missions and life, Lisanna wondered why couldn't they just sit down and talk even if it was just for five minutes. Hell, even Happy, the son she raised and love and called her "Mama", wasn't spending time with her.

 _Well, children must grow up and leave the nest. It is then you know parents did a good job in raising them to be independent and strong._

Lisanna just wish she could have been there to see such growth from her precious son.

Looking down at the small bottle cradled in her hand, she traced the glass with her finger. Lisanna would have worn the flower ring, but it would instantly die if taken out of the bottle. You see, after making the flower rings, she knew they will eventually wither and die. So, she found a small bottle and enchanted the glass so that whatever object stays inside will never wither, rust, or even die out.

Lisanna sadly smiled, knowing that it was probably the only flower ring left and the other was forever forgotten. Like how she is forgotten.

She stood up quietly from her hiding place behind the bar and looked around, The Guildhall was almost filled with mages; drinking, laughing, and even rough housing. It was a wonder that no one notices her presence.

Smiling melancholy and clutching the small bottle, she looked around the Guild and saw how everyone was together.

Levy and Gajeel talking with one another so closely with Pantherlily sleeping on the lap of the Solid Script Mage; not to mention Jet and Droy glaring daggers at the Iron Dragon-Slayer.

Asuka happily playing with her parents, Alzack and Bisca.

The Thunder God Tribe drinking and fooling around. Well, Evergreen was drinking with Elfman nest to her. Bickslow playing with his 'babies' and chatting with Freed. Freed, ignoring Bickslow, chatting with Laxus and vise-versa.

Cana drinking barrels of alcohol with Marco and Wakaba who in turn cries of losing a bet with her.

Mirajane happily chatting with Master Makarov about something Lisanna couldn't make out of.

The rest were just glad to be with somebody to talk to or hang out.

 _But where do I belong?_

Lisanna cast her gaze at a particular table. A table surrounded by five powerful mages and two Exceed. A team claimed to be one of the powerful teams in Fairy Tail.

Natsu. The Fire Dragon-Slayer. The Salamander. The destructive pyromaniac who burns his enemies without holding back and who never gives up his family and friends, the one who gives it all and brings light to everyone with just a grin.

Happy. The lovable blue Exceed. The best friend and constant companion of Natsu. Who constantly smiles and be happy so everyone can be happy.

Gray. The Ice Mage and recently Ice Devil-Slayer. The stripper who freezes his opponents and show determination with no bound. Someone who can be depended on if the situation seems too dire. Of course with Juvia can tell anyone that as she hangs onto Gray's muscular arm.

Erza. The Knight. The strongest female mage in Fairy Tail. The rival of Demon Mirajane. A woman who is stronger mentally as she is physically. The leader who soldiers follow till their own deaths.

Wendy. The Sky Dragon-Slayer. The supporter and healer. The innocent yet courageous young girl who fights for her family and friends. The sweet and lovable girl who everyone wants to protect, but knows she can handle things alone.

Charla. The stern yet kind white Exceed. The constant companion and guardian of Wendy. Someone who can level-headed and reasonable in situations if needed.

Lucy. The Celestial Mage. The golden woman with soft brown eyes with a matching golden heart. An intelligent, feisty, and lady-like woman who is determine to protect those who are her family and friends.

And the woman who stay by Natsu's side.

Lisanna tenderly watched the whole group laughed and have fun. She saw the way Natsu looked at his blonde friend next to him with kind eyes and a bright smile. She saw the way Lucy looked at her salmon haired friend with tenderness and love. She saw the way Happy looked as he makes his way towards them and sat on Lucy's lap, grinning with a fish in hand.

They resemble a beautiful family. No... they are a beautiful family.

Lisanna watched on with eyes filled with sorrow, longing, yet understanding. She knew there isn't a place for her in that family. She may have had once upon a time, but now she was a side character in her own fairytale.

 _They are good for one another. They need each other. They completed each other's half of their hearts. They are what people hope to see._

Lisanna slightly smiled at the thought how people kept talking about the "perfect couple" that is about to happen. How the couple will fall in love with each other and be together forever. How the couple will marry and give birth to adorable yet destructive babies. How they will last forever and nothing could ever break them apart.

 _We were once like that. Childhood best friends falling in love with each other and be together forever. I knew I love you more than anyone else, but I didn't know if you would return the same feelings as I do. Maybe it would happen if I didn't go away like that. Maybe we would have actually see each other more differently than being best friends. Maybe…_

The young woman gazed back to her best friend; seeing how he smiles so brightly at the blonde woman beside him. Turning her gaze back at the small bottle in her hand, Lisanna knew she have to decide, the sooner the better.

 _But we could never know, but that's alright. I knew someday our relationship will change. I just wish it turn out differently at the end._

Slowly turning around and pocketing the small bottle into her white jacket, the white haired woman walked out of the bar and into the darken hallway leading towards a wooden door. The door that will change her life forever. Lisanna walked inside and waits.

 _This is for the best. For me, for you and for everyone._

* * *

(Few Hours Later)

Master Makarov stood before the wooden door leading inside to his office. He had a funny feeling.

Not the 'I drank too much and about to puke my guts out' funny feeling, but the 'There might be something wrong and possibly life changing' funny feeling.

The old Master had never once appreciated the feeling. He had it once just before his own son, Ivan, left Fairy Tail and pursue the path of evil. He had it again when one of children left this world for another one.

So yes for sure, the old Master had never once appreciated the feeling.

Makarov heavily sighed and opened the wooden door. What waits for him was standing near his window; moonlight illuminated the office with a gentle light, making the figure before it glowed like a spirit or an angel.

The Master took in the short white hair and blues eyes staring at him.

"Lisanna, my child. Why are you here and so late in the night?"

Makarov didn't like how Lisanna was staring at him with eyes filled with melancholy and a strange sense of acceptance. His stomach felt it was about to fall off and he would prefer that overseeing the woman looked as though she accepted her final rest.

 _Why do you look so sad, my child?_

Silence filled the room for a few moments before Lisanna opened her mouth.

"Master, we need to talk and please do not interrupt me until I am finish."

Master Makarov sensed he will not be ready for what's about to come. And he was right...

* * *

(The Next Day: Ten in the Morning)

Happy was flying towards the Guild. He couldn't wait to get there and see Charla. He spent the night at Lucy's place with Natsu, the blue Exceed giggled at the thought.

 _They can be so obvious! I can't wait to tell Mirajane and Charla about it!_

Happy flew even faster at the thought. Before he could reach for the Guild, he spotted a short white haired female with blue eyes sitting on a bench near the park. The blue Exceed can recognize those features anywhere. With a cry, he speeds through the street.

"LISANNA!"

Lisanna looked up and see a blue blur flying towards her. Smiling, she opened her arms and caught the bundle of joy, nuzzling into her well-endowed bosoms.

"Happy," she cooed, gently stroking the Exceed's soft fur.

Happy purred at the soft touch petting him. He almost forgotten the feeling of the Animal Soul Take-Over Mage's loving, gentle touch.

After a few moments, Happy gazed up to see clear blue eyes looking at him with love, warmth, and tenderness. Something in blue Exceed's chest felt warm, almost comforting like he wants to take a nap in the loving arms holding his small body.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry? I know you can fly well, but you still need to be careful when dodging obstacles," Lisanna lightly chastised but her tone filled with affection contradicts her words.

"Well, I was off to the Guild to see Charla. I wanted to tell her what happened between Natsu and Lucy last night because I spend the night with them. Also, I wanted to tell Mirajane about it too so we could make a plan to get those two together even faster," Happy replied, excited to tell his discoveries.

Lisanna's eyes briefly flickered with something Happy couldn't tell because it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"I see... Then, you should head off soon. Mira-Nee is going to be busy in the next hour so you might want to hustle," Lisanna encouraged, gently putting Happy beside her.

Happy frowned. He tilted his head upward to look at short white haired woman. He didn't know why, but he felt he needs to stay with Lisanna a bit longer. Like if he didn't, then he might not see Lisanna again. "Oh, I am not much in a hurry! I can tell Mirajane and Charla later today! What are you doing here, Lisanna?" He jumped back into Lisanna's arms once again, wanting to feel the soft, gentle strokes on his fur.

Lisanna smiled and continued her petting from before. "Well, I was just walking around town to buy a few things and decided to sit down on this bench to rest."

Happy looked up curiously, "What did you buy?"

Again, the blue Exceed saw something flickered in those blue eyes. This time he can see some sadness and guilt. Happy didn't like the look on Lisanna's face. It wasn't right; it didn't belong on such a gentle woman's face.

"Oh, just some clothes and a few trinkets. Nothing much but some small items for my room."

Happy didn't understand the vague description. It was almost like Lisanna was hiding something.

 _But it couldn't be that. Lisanna would never hide anything from us._

"Lisanna…" Happy's tone must have set something off because Lisanna's face portrayed alarmed and panicked.

"Hush now, It's alright Happy. Everything's fine now," she cooed at the sadden Exceed, petting him with tender care, stroking his head once in a while. She tightened her embrace around Happy, hoping to bring more comfort.

Happy felt relaxed. He didn't understand why he felt sad all of the sudden. Maybe he was just getting tired. Closing his eyes, he snuggled closer to the warmth in Lisanna's embrace.

 _I remembered now. This is Mama's warmth._

Happy smiled as he continued to cuddle in his Mama's arms.

Lisanna sighed when she heard the soft snores coming from Happy. Looking down at the sleeping Exceed, she watched with pain filled eyes, knowing this might be the last time she could hold her precious son before handling him off to another's arms.

Leaning closer, she placed a soft kiss on Happy's forehead. "May you have sweet dreams and a peaceful life ahead of you. I love you Happy and I always will." She wiped away a stray tear that unknowing fell from her eye.

 _Please be happy with Natsu and Lucy._

Lisanna slowly stand up with her precious son in her arms and walked back towards the Guild. Her steps felt both heavy yet also light. She knew this decision was the right one.

* * *

(Later: Afternoon)

Natsu chatted with his blonde best friend. He and Lucy were getting along spectacularly especially after the whole Tartaros War. In fact, he felt a bit differently around Lucy like it was much warmer every time she was near him. It wasn't a bad kind of warmth, but something more...well he doesn't know the word, but it is there.

It must be something because Mirajane wouldn't stop grinning like a crazy loon from the bar.

"Hey Natsu, where is Happy? He wasn't in my home this morning," asked Lucy.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He probably got sidetracked again and wandered around. You know how he's like," Natsu grinned, cackling at the situation.

Lucy grinned back, "Trust me, I know how he is."

Natsu was about to retort back until his nose caught a familiar scent; a mix of vanilla, lavender, and nature. Turning his head towards the Guild's giant door, he caught the sight of Happy nestled inside Lisanna's arms. He sees the tender smile and loving stare Lisanna directed at the bundle of joy in her arms. He can hear his best friend softly purred in contentment even if they were on the other side of the Guildhall.

He can't help but softly smile at the scene. It was like everything before Lisanna's suppose death never happened. Natsu caught the look from the blue-eyed woman holding his best friend. He couldn't exactly put it, but something was different.

Something about Lisanna was different.

His mind flashed for a moment.

" **Hey Natsu, if I ever disappeared again, will you come and find me?"**

Natsu shook his head, not understanding why he suddenly remembered that promise.

He already felt guilty for not keeping it even when he knew he couldn't follow where Lisanna went. It was a miserable period of time for him and for everyone. Lisanna was a beacon of light; always smiling at everyone making them feel better; always making sure they always feel at home.

Then the beacon fade away, never to light again for two those two dark years.

Natsu haven't found another beacon until he met Lucy. Now wasn't that literally a kick to the ass. He never met someone so feisty and ladylike but with a heart of gold. Lucy was truly someone extraordinary. She always stays by his side; fighting with him and spending time together with him and Happy.

He grinned at the thought of his blonde teammate. Then he frowned,

 _Just like how Lisanna was a long time ago._

Natsu felt bad at the thought, realizing he hadn't been spending much time with his Animal Soul Take-Over best friend. Now if he really thinks about it, when was the last time he actually talks to Lisanna? Granted they did spoke to one another, but they were more like greetings and small talk before he had to leave for a mission with Team Natsu or going with Lucy and Happy somewhere.

Now he felt more terrible at the fact he and Lisanna never actually hang out with one another.

 _What a great friend I turn out to be._

He must have spaced out for a while because Lucy was shaking him like a ragdoll.

"Natsu! Snap out of it!" Lucy grabbed hold of Natsu's vest and shook him.

Natsu snapped out of his train of thought and looked up to see Lisanna already in front with him. He started to sweat at the look the petite woman was giving to him. An arm around a sleeping Happy and a hand on her hip, Lisanna looked at Natsu with a stern, dark face.

 _Scary,_ Natsu shuddered wondering what he did to earn Lisanna's extremely rare wrath.

He knows very well what happened to the last guy who was the receiving end of that said wrath. No one can question that she's related to Demon Mirajane.

"Hey Lisanna, how's it going?" He pulled a "Happy" like the one he always used when facing Erza and her anger.

Lisanna pinned the Fire Dragon-Slayer with a glare, the 'I am angry at you, but I am mostly disappointed at you' glare.

Oh boy, he must have done something possibly illegal to earn that. He just need to remember which one to apologize for and beg for mercy.

Lisanna sighed, "Honestly Natsu, I would expect much more out of you." She shook her head in disappointment.

 _Oh God, what did I do?!_ Natsu thought panicking.

A disappointing Lisanna equals almost the end of the world!

Lisanna continued after noticing the expression, "You need to be more careful of what you do with Lucy when Happy is around. He is still a child and I know he didn't have "The Talk" yet, Mira-Nee already told me."

Natsu's mind went blank and then his face burst almost like a volcano. Lucy must have felt the same thing because he heard her shriek in embarrassment.

"Lisanna! We did no such thing!" Lucy yelled at the short white haired woman, covering her very red face with both of her hands.

"Yeah! I mean what makes you think we did THAT!" Natsu yelled too with equal embarrassment.

Lisanna raised a delicate white brow and sighed, "Really you two, this is just getting too old."

She walked around the table and stand before Lucy. Carefully, she extracted the slumbering blue Exceed from her chest and placed him delicately into the Celestial Mage's arms. She stroked Happy's head one more time before turning towards Natsu.

She flicked her fingers at Natsu's forehead, "You are not dense Natsu no matter how many times people said you are. I know you too well to be fooled here." She wagged her finger at Natsu's red face. Lisanna then smiled softly and whispered, "Really Natsu, go for it. You will be happy if you do." With that, Lisanna walked away from the blushing couple and went to greet her elder sister.

Natsu rubbed his forehead and looked confusingly at Lisanna's direction.

 _What's with her?_

He turned towards Lucy to voice his confusion, but stopped when a pair of deep brown eyes stared straight into his own black ones. His heart skipped a beat at the intense look from his blonde teammate.

"Um...Natsu, we need to talk," Lucy stated with some fire in her brown eyes.

Natsu gulped, _Oh boy…_

* * *

Mirajane rolled her eyes at the scene between two of the members of Team Natsu.

 _Maybe they can finally get it on._

The Satan Soul Take-Over Mage giggled at her own innuendos.

"Mira-Nee, if you keep laughing with no one around, then people will start thinking you are more crazy than usual," said a soft voice beside her.

Mirajane happily turned towards her little sister, "But those two are finally talking about it. Do you know how hard of a time we had just by watching them? Honestly, they couldn't see it right in front of their faces!" He pouted at her own words.

Lisanna laughed. It was more hilarious than annoying in her opinion.

Mirajane, once out of her funk, smiled at Lisanna, "So what are doing here? Didn't I give you a day off today?"

Lisanna softly look at her elder sister, "You did, but I wanted to see you."

Mirajane grinned teasingly, "You miss being around your favorite big sister, huh? Honestly, it has only been a few hours."

Lisanna answered her by giving her sister a hug. This startled Mirajane who slowly wrapped her own arms around Lisanna's slender figure.

 _What's going on Lisanna?_

Mirajane was worried now. She noticed something off with her little sister. She couldn't place her finger on it, but it was settling in her gut uncomfortably.

"Lisanna?"

She was going to ask further, but Lisanna cut her off, "Nothing Mira-Nee, I just woke up this morning and felt like coming to see you and Elf-Niichan." Lisanna pushed her elder sister gently away from her, "I love you Mire-Nee. You and Elf-Niichan are irreplaceable to me."

Mirajane didn't know what to say to that. She felt the need to question her little sister's words, but for some reason couldn't. Like someone cast a rune spell on her to not say any further.

Lisanna tenderly smiled, "I got to go now, Master says he needed to speak to me about something. Probably about getting him more alcohol." She added a giggle and wink before heading off to the Guild Master's office.

Mirajane wanted to raise her hand to stop Lisanna, but she couldn't move. She couldn't stop her little sister from walking away.

 **I'm sorry, Mira-Nee...**

 _Don't go..._

* * *

(Inside the Master's Office)

Master Makarov stared at the woman before him, hoping that she would change her mind.

"Are you sure you want this? There is no going back once it is done," he sternly said, trying to intimidate the young mage to reconsider.

 _I don't want to lose another child._

Lisanna, unfazed, shook her head, "No Master, this is my final decision. I had thought long and hard ever since I came back to Earthland. Over everything we went through this past year and what happened during the S-Class Trials, I realized I couldn't stay anymore."

"You still have a life here," Makarov whispered sadly.

Lisanna turned to the window watching the sun began to set. "Like I said last night, the Lisanna before she went to Edolas did found a life in Fairy Tail, a place where she finally belongs." She turned her sorrow yet hopeful gaze back to the Master, "But 'I' need to find mine."

Makarov sighed, his heart already breaking and filled with guilt for not noticing one of his child's deepest wounds, a scar that couldn't heal even with the passage of time. He felt slender arms wrapped around his tired frame, "Thank you for everything. I could never forget you, everyone, and Fairy Tail even when I was in Edolas. And please Master, don't tell anyone until the time is right."

The old, weary Master of Fairy Tail shed a few tears, wrapping his arms around the petite woman. The woman who brought a bit of light back to Fairy Tail and will soon be gone. "You will always have a home here."

Lisanna shed her own tears smiling, "Forever and always…"

* * *

(Late Afternoon)

The Guildhall was rowdy and loud as ever. People smashing each other and drinking until they fall off the tables. Members laughing and talking with one another and destroying some property along the way.

This was definitely Fairy Tail.

Natsu vibrated in his seat, grinning madly like he won a lifetime supply of meat.

Gray was getting uncomfortable at the attitude, "Hey Flame-Brain, what got you all smiling like an idiot?"

Natsu glared and yelled, "Shut it Ice Princess! Can't a guy be just happy!?

"Not when you look like you are about to set something on fire!"

"Oh! I'm about to set fires alright! Starting with your skinny ass!"

"Bring it on! I bet I can freeze your skinny ass before you burn mine!"

"Don't make me laugh! I can burn yours before you can touch mine!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

The two knuckleheads glared at one another and are ready to throw down if two armored fists didn't come crashing down on their heads.

THUD!

Two Natsu and Gray size holes were made through the floor. Erza stood with all the mighty justice and rage she earned from her reputation...with a strawberry shortcake at hand.

"You idiots quit that nonsense! You are supposed to be friends and getting along with each other! Do we need another discussion like before?" She asked with a venomous look in her eyes.

Sounds of faint "Aye" echoed from the two human sized holes.

Lucy shook her head at the scene. _You would think those two learned by now._ She cast her eyes beside her to see Mirajane grinning just as madly like the one Natsu kept a few moments ago. Lucy yelped, surprised at the barmaid's sudden appearance.

"Mirajane, you scared me half to death!"

Mirajane giggled, "Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice something different between you and Natsu. Tell me, did something happened that I should know about?" The glint in her blue eyes told Lucy she had no say in the matter.

The blonde mage gulped, "Well you see-We just-Well...I finally told Natsu how I feel about him…" It came out like a whisper, but the barmaid heard it very clearly.

With wide eyes shimmering with mirth, "And what did he say?"

Lucy smiling joyously with a radiant blush was all the answer Mirajane needs. So with every dignity the barmaid has, she let out an enormous squeal. Everyone in the Guildhall turned towards the sound only to see Mirajane hugging the daylights out of Lucy.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Finally, after all the agonizing time you two put us through! You two finally got it together!"

"Mira… Can't breathe… Need air…"

Unfortunately for Lucy, Mirajane couldn't process that her plea. Luckily though, Erza understand the situation. The redhead plucked Lucy out of Mirajane's tight gripped and pulled Natsu out of his hole. "Is this true?" Her face full of seriousness which made both party in question sweat. They can only nod timidly.

Erza broke out a grin and hugged them. Of course, it was more painful than lovingly. "Congratulation!"

The entire Guild finally understand what's going on and cheered wildly at the happy couple.

"Way to go!"

"I knew this would happen!"

"I won the bet, shitheads!"

"Bring out the alcohol!"

"Who knew Natsu had it in him?!"

Said couple blushed harder at the attention. They were given congratulatory hugs, pats, and greetings from everyone. Some were more like punches and others were like bone crushing hugs. The outcome was a full-out brawl with many people going through the infirmary.

The blue Exceed flying over the chaos was joyously doing aerial tricks to show his overwhelming happiness. His best friend finally got the girl he loves!

 _Operation Oblivious Couple: Success!_

Happy looked down to see everyone, like his namesake, so happy. They will definitely celebrate until the next morning. Surveying the people below him, the feline noticed the Master far off to the side with a pensive yet sorrow look.

 _Did something happen? It better not because this is supposed to be a happy celebration!_

Happy was about to go and confront the Master, but he quickly hides behind a pillar when Laxus went to the Master first. He strained his ear to listen.

"Hey Old Man, what's with the long face?"

The old man turned his head to face his grandson. His black eyes reflected with guilt which Happy couldn't understand why. "No Laxus, I am overjoying that those two found one of the most powerful emotions with one another. I can see the love between the two will never die out no matter how harsh the elements try to extinguish it."

Happy was confused, but so was Laxus.

"If this is such a joyous celebration, then why aren't you bringing out the beer? You would take any opportunity just to have a drink or two."

"That I cannot say. I am sworn to keep this a secret until the right time, Laxus."

"Old Man, I know what happened last night…"

Makarov's eyes widen in shock, "What?"

Laxus sighed, "Look, you don't think I care enough even when I finally returned to Fairy Tail, but I do care. It's not easy to say my feelings because I don't do that kind of crap. All I am saying is that I heard what happened last night and I know you have to tell the Guild by sundown."

Happy, now even more curious, peered out of his hiding spot and see both the Master and Laxus staring at each other with harden glares. _What are we going to hear at sundown?_

Makarov sighed, "If you knew what happened, why come forward now to say you did?"

Laxus huffed, "Because I owe Lisanna that much and don't ask how I was in her debt."

Happy's eyes widen, _what does Lisanna have to do with this?_ The blue Exceed wasn't sure what's going on, but he didn't like the sinking feeling in his guts.

Makarov pitched his nose with his thumb and forefinger, "This isn't going to be easy to say especially when we already lost her once before."

Happy couldn't take it anymore. He flew from his hiding place and went straight towards Natsu.

"NATSU!"

The Fire Dragon-Slayer looked up and grinned at seeing his best buddy. The grin immediately turned to a frown when he smelled something salty.

Happy was crying.

Natsu caught the emotional disturbed Exceed and asked worryingly, "Something wrong buddy?"

Lucy caught sight of the distressed feline, "What's wrong? Was there not enough fish in the kitchen?"

Happy shook his head, "No! It's just that- Something happened to Lisanna and Master isn't saying anything! He said that he will tell us at sundown, but Lisanna could be in trouble!" He sobbed thinking something terrible happened to Lisanna.

Natsu gasped and glared the Master who was coming towards them. "Hey Gramps! What's this about Lisanna and not telling us at sundown!" His shout caught the attend of almost every single person in the Guildhall.

Mirajane was one of the closes, "Did something happened to Lisanna?!" She was worried and frighten at the thought of her little sister in trouble. The image of Lisanna lying on the ground disappearing from her arms was still fresh in her mind.

Makarov sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything." He turned towards the window and sees the sun already setting at the horizon. _It's already time._

Makarov jumped onto the top railing, overseeing the entire mass of mages before him. With a heavy sigh and harden gaze, he said loud enough for everyone to hear, "All of you listen, I have something to say that will which effect this Guild as a whole. As of last night, a dear comrade and important family member decide to take her own path. A path she considered time after time for years. She considered her path after many battles with you all. She considered her path after going through many events no mage or even human should had gone through. Yet fate took it to their own hands and let this woman deal with a harsh reality and to return to even a much crueler life. With these thoughts, she made her final ultimate decision."

He looked over to Natsu's group and see the shock and bewilderment in almost everyone's eyes. Makarov gripped his staff and let the final domino fall. "From this day forth, Lisanna Strauss will no longer be a Fairy Tail Wizard. Her mark from Fairy Tail is gone."

Silence. That was all anyone could hear.

Suddenly, a huge boom vibrated through the room. Everyone looked towards the door and see the quickly fading figure of the Fire Dragon-Slayer and a blue Exceed.

Soon after that, everyone reacted: Mirajane broke down crying with Elfman beside her, holding her from collapsing onto the floor; Erza staring blankly at a wall, clutching her hands into fists; Gray shadowed his eyes with his bangs, shoulder slightly shaking; Lucy covering her mouth, not believing what she heard; Wendy and Charla not understanding what has happened like most of the mages in the Guildhall.

The only ones not reacting are Master Makarov, Laxus, and strangely enough Gajeel. The Iron Dragon-Slayer walked towards the former two. "So I'm guessing you knew this whole time, huh?"

Laxus glared at his fellow Dragon-Slayer, "Only from last night until today. What about you? How did you know about Lisanna's decision to leave?"

Gajeel averted his red eyes, "I had seen many mages leave before in my life. She shown the signs of one and possibly even more after dealing the bullshit fate thrown at her. And I understand a bit why she needed to leave; she needed to find a place in this world to belong to. She can't go back to how she was before and needed to adjust to her new life again."

Gajeel stared down to the sobbing Team Natsu. He sees Levy comforting Lucy and Juvia trying to get Gray to talk to her.

He continued, "She already fucking pretended to be someone else in another fucking world and then suddenly comes flying back to her original world only to get more shit thrown at her again. Everything around her changed too fast for her to catch up and she probably felt suffocated. She only had a year to adjust, not counting the seven year fucking time jump, and probably felt the heavy burden she carried was too much handle. She needed to find herself again. And she can't do that if she stays at the same place where her old self once stands and live."

Both Makarov and Laxus blinked at Gajeel's surprisingly profound wisdom. Who knew the Iron Dragon-Slayer can be so poetic, sentimental, and caring?

Levy did an amazing job on him.

Gajeel caught the blank stares and slightly blushed, "Anyways, why did you let Salamander and his cat go after her?"

Makarov, once the shock left his body, sadly looked down, "Because they need this. All three of them need this."

* * *

Natsu and Happy searched faster than ever to find the Animal Soul Take-Over Mage. Natsu caught the fainting scent and ran towards the direction leading to where Lisanna might be. They need to find her or she might not come back again just like before.

 _I couldn't find Mama anywhere. No matter how many times I searched for her, I can't find her._

 _I sat at that grave I made for you, waiting and hoping for you to come home for those two years._

They don't want to experience that loss ever again.

They reached towards the train station and quickly looked around for any sign of the short white haired woman.

"We need to find Lisanna! I don't want to lose her again!" Happy cried.

"I know! I know! Just let me track her scent alright!" Natsu yelled back frantically. He didn't know if Lisanna already left or not by the time they got there.

The faint smell of vanilla, lavender, and nature brushed his nose. He knows that scent perfectly. Lisanna was close.

Natsu ran towards the direction with Happy following behind. They reached towards the other side of the train station. Happy then spotted something white in the distant. At a closer range, he found who was he looking for. Natsu followed Happy's line of sight and found the woman they were looking for.

Lisanna sat on a bench near her train that will leave soon. She wore a knee-length red dress with a white collar and a white bow tied around her waist. Over the dress was a long-sleeve white jacket that reached down to her waist. Covering her feet were white ankle-strapped wedges and she has two huge red suitcases by her side and a white purse over her shoulder.

It was almost time for her to leave. Before she can stand up, she heard two cries, "LISANNA!"

Unfazed, Lisanna turned to see her most precious family running towards her. The only thing she did was opened her arms and catches the blue Exceed flying towards her chest. She can feel tears wetting the fabric of her dress, but she could care less.

"There, there… It's alright Happy. I'm here. It's okay, Don't cry," Lisanna cooed at the sobbing Exceed.

 _Should've known these two would find me. Then again, I hoped we could see each other one last time._

She heard Happy trying to say something, but it was muffled by her dress. Gently, she pulled Happy away from her chest to look into his small black eyes. "Can you say that again?" she asked softly.

The Exceed frantically wipe his tears, but they won't stop leaking out, "You- You can't leave! You- You're my- My Mama! You can't leave us!" His sobs came back faster and harder.

Lisanna looked her son sadly. She made her choice and she can't turn her back on it. Not now. "It's already done, Happy. I have to go." She comforted the Exceed as he continued to wail.

The feline pressed himself further into Lisanna's warm embrace. He didn't want to let go.

Natsu watched this as his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes. With his teeth gritting and fist clutching, he wanted to throw Lisanna over his shoulder, run back to Fairy Tail, and forget this was even happening.

But he can't; something was stopping him from taking Lisanna back home, back to Fairy Tail.

"Why?" He can hear his own pain. "Why are you leaving? We got you back and now you are leaving us again." He remembered that day, the day where his world crashed down before meeting Lucy. "Damn it Lisanna! This is your home!"

A pale slender hand entered his vision. It cupped his unknowingly tearstained cheek which in turn wiped away its continuous trail. The hand was warm, gentle, and comforting. The scent of vanilla, lavender, and nature calming his emotional turmoil. Natsu felt his forehead touched Lisanna's because his eyes stared straight into endless blue.

He then hears the soft whisper, "Hey Natsu, we'll always be best friends, right?" The familiarity and nostalgia of those words echoed through Natsu's entire being. Never once had he forgotten that promise, a promise to be together forever no matter what kind of relationship they forged together.

Words lodged in his throat that he could only nod.

"Then, you need to understand why I have to do this." Lisanna's blue eyes reflected sadness, determination, and ultimate acceptance. "I need this Natsu. I lost myself when I lived in Edolas for two years pretending to be the Lisanna from that world. I lost myself further when I returned back home to you and everyone. I thought I needed time to recuperate back to my old life, but I can't. Everything was changing so fast that I couldn't catch up. Everyone I knew before weren't the same people I grew up with anymore; they are the same, but they are not as well. My return here to Earthland is like when I was sent to Edolas. I don't want to pretend anymore; I don't want to be someone I cannot be anymore."

Natsu choked out, "But you are still Lisanna…"

Lisanna tenderly smiled, "There may be parts of me that are Lisanna before Edolas, but most of me are not; that Lisanna you grew up with in Fairy Tail did die that day. She came back to life to replace another and died again when coming back to Earthland. And now…"

Natsu let the tears he was holding back come rushing down, "And now?"

Lisanna let her own tears flow down, "And now she has to find herself again. 'I' need to find my place here again."

Happy, who was quiet for some time, sniffed, "But why can't you do that here? With us and everyone?"

The short white haired woman tightened her hold around her son, "Because my life before already lived her time here. The life I now have is somewhere else."

Happy let out a choked sob, "But you belong with us!" Tilting his head up to stare into his Mama's kind blue eyes, "I don't want to lose you anymore."

Natsu returned the same sentiment, "So do I. We already lost you once and I promise to find you if you ever disappear from us again!"

Lisanna closed her eyes, "But you did find me and you lead me back home. That promise was kept and fulfilled when I found you guys again. You don't need to hold onto it anymore."

Opening her blue eyes that were shimmering with tears and happiness, "But I am happy you thought of me even now when I can't be the person beside you. I am grateful of the time we spent together in Fairy Tail and the small amount of time we spend together after I came home. I am glad to found you two again because both of you are so precious to me; so irreplaceable in my life before and now."

Lisanna let her hand fall from Natsu's cheek and wrapped her arm around his torso. She let her head fall onto his strong, broad shoulder. "That's why I can leave here knowing both of you will be alright. Both of you are strong and determine, full of life and love, and always hoping for a brighter future. Both of you have people to take care of and people to take care of you two. Knowing that, I can lift my head up high and move forward, not looking back."

Natsu and Happy cried, understanding they need to let her go no matter how much they say or beg her to stay with them.

She needed to do this. For herself and no one else.

Lisanna embraced both of her precious love ones tighter, pouring everything into the hug. Natsu and Happy returned the embrace with everything they have. Tears already shed as the group makes their final moment together.

Natsu whispered, "I will miss you."

Happy also whispered, "I already miss you."

Lisanna does the same, "And I will miss you two. Both of you will always be in my memories and with me. Forever and always…"

* * *

The final whistle blown, signaling the train was about to depart.

Standing before her train, Lisanna turned around to face the boys with, "I left a letter for Mira-Nee and Elf-Niichan in my room. Please tell them that."

Natsu nodded, "We can do that."

Happy tearfully hugged Lisanna one last time, "Have a safe trip Mama. I love you."

Lisanna leaned down and kissed her son's forehead, "And I love you more than anything."

The Exceed nodded, letting go and flew back to sit on Natsu's head.

Natsu stepped forward and undid his scarf. He got closer to Lisanna and wrapped it around her neck, making sure it was tight enough to hold, but comfortable enough to wear.

Lisanna was confused, "But Natsu, this is…"

The Fire Dragon-Slayer nodded, "You keep it, something to remember us by and with everything you have done for us; you deserve it more than anyone. Plus, it gives you an excuse to come see your family again." He bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

Lisanna giggled. She wanted to give something back and she knew which one. Taking the small bottle from her pocket, she held Natsu's hand and placed it into his palm.

Natsu's eyes widen, "This is…"

Lisanna nodded, "Yeah, I kept it with me all this time to remember you. And now I can finally return it. Thank you for being my best friend Natsu." She leaned in on her tippy toes to place a small and delicate kiss on Natsu's lips. It may be short, but Natsu can feel the love and light in that kiss.

Natsu blushed, "What-"

She stopped him with a finger on his lips. Lisanna gently smiled, "Take care of Lucy. She is an amazing woman and both of you deserve each other. Make each other happy and live a good life together."

Natsu blushed harder and let out a small, "Aye…"

With that, she pulled apart from the two and stepped up to the back of the train. The final whistle blown once more and the train started to move. Lisanna waved to Natsu and Happy for the last time, "Goodbye and live a good life!" Her smile was bright and caring.

Natsu and Happy waved back, trying to hold in their tears again, smiling. "Goodbye Lisanna!" They ran with the train until the end of the platform, still waving until they couldn't see Lisanna anymore. The sunset gave the sky a fiery glow and its light shined on Lisanna, surrounding her with a gentle warmth, making her almost timeless. Both watch the train go and disappear into the horizon.

Happy asked, "Will we ever see Mama again?"

Natsu replied, "Maybe someday, Happy. For now, let's go home."

Both walked back to Fairy Tail with heavy hearts, but knowing that Lisanna will be alright.

They all will be alright.

* * *

(Inside the Train)

Lisanna opened the door to her cabin and sat on the plush couch next to a window facing the sunset. She watched the sun continuing to slowly descend with a content smile and blue eyes glowing with happiness.

 _We'll be alright. Someday when I find the place where I belong to, maybe I can show you guys. Until then, we'll be each other's memories. Forever and always…_

Lisanna closed her eyes and let herself fall into a blissful slumber. The scarf from Natsu brought her warmth and comfort.

The train continued on its journey, bringing the young woman on board to the place where she can find her place in this life. Fate will make sure of that.

(THE END)

* * *

Author's Note: Wow...Two days and many cramp fingers hours later and we get over 9000 words! First time doing a one-shot too!

This is a story I always wanted to write because I don't like how people kept hating on Lisanna. I know people can hate certain characters, but for the life of me, I can't figure out why people hate Lisanna. If the only reason to hate her because she is a threat to NaLu, then suck it in and get over yourselves. If it's because she didn't get enough screen time and just became a side character not needed, then blame the creator and writer for doing that. If anyone actually has a legitimate reason to hate Lisanna beside those two, then tell me in a review.

I firmly believed that Lisanna need this story as a closure for her and for everyone. She deserves an ending too whether it be romantic or not. She is an amazing character and deserve the credits she earned. She is a kind, compassionate woman who has a heart and soul for everyone and every animal. She is the kind of person to keep her burdens and painful feelings in so she won't worry her love ones. Also, I believe she and Lucy can be the best of friends!

Anyways, I hope you guys like this story! Please review because I want to hear your comments. See you all next time!


End file.
